


Betelgeuse Returns: The Next Chapter

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends, Epilogue, Forgiveness, Gen, Multi, Older Characters, Prologue, Second Chances, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Everything in Lydia’s life becomes normal after the whole Betelgeuse incident. Well, not exactly normal. She has a strange and unusual family who cares for her and that’s all she could ever ask for. She grows to be about eighteen when Betelgeuse makes his grand return in her and her family’s lives and afterlives. What’s the future got in store for them?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Betelgeuse Returns: The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winona_Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/gifts).



"Lydia, you should be excited. You're eighteen now and about to go to college soon," chirped an exuberant Barbara as she floated past, her Brown, curly hair fluttering behind her.

"I know. And I am excited. Even though it's not till August. I can't wait to come back here in four years brandishing my very own degree in photography," said Lydia as she plopped herself down in a chair. "I still got a ways to go, Barbara. I haven't even graduated from school yet."

"I know that," Barbara laughed.

"Anyways." Lydia decided to get up. "I'm going to go upstairs and change and then join you guys for dinner."

"Okay!" Barbara called out as the girl she treated as her own daughter, even though she really wasn't, headed up the stairs.

Upstairs, Lydia quickly got changed and glanced at her mirror before looking away. Wait a minute? What- Who was that? Lydia took another look at her mirror and gasped.

"Betelgeuse?!"


End file.
